The present invention relates to a flame-retarded composite fiber composed of a halogen-containing fiber highly flame-retarded by a flame retardant and other fibers, and having an excellent feeling to the touch, hygroscopic property and flame resistance, and more particularly to a flame-retarded composite fiber prepared by blending a halogen-containing fiber having a large amount of an antimony compound (hereinafter referred to as "Sb compound") as a flame retardant and at least one fiber selected from the group consisting of natural fibers and chemical fibers.
Recently, it has been strongly required that textile goods are flame-retarded for use not only in interior goods but also in clothes and bedclothes, and moreover demands that the textile goods are excellent in properties other than the flame resistance such as visual attractiveness, feeling, hygroscopic property, washing resistance and durability are being increased.
The study for flame retarding of fibers has hitherto been carried out with respect to specific single-component fibers such as polyester fiber and viscose rayon fiber, including modacrylic fiber and polychlal fiber, and single-component fibers having an excellent flame resistance have been obtained. However, the single-component fibers cannot satisfy demands of consumers which diversify and seek a higher performance more and more. Accordingly, it is inevitably necessary that the flame-retarded fibers are blended or woven with other fibers, but there are a little studies for flame retarding of composite fibers wherein fibers of 2 or more kinds are blended.
For instance, there is described in Japanese Examined Patent Publication (Tokkyo Kokoku) No. 21612/1977 a composite fiber prepared by blending a phosphorus-containing polyester fiber with an acrylonitrile fiber, and there is described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (Tokkyo Kokai) No. 6617/1978 a composite fiber prepared by blending a stannic acid and antimonic acid-containing polychlal fiber with polyester fiber, acrylic fiber, cotton, or the like. However, such composite fibers are not sufficient in flame resistance, feeling, hygroscopic property, and the like.
An object of the present invention is to provide a fiber satisfying the demands of consumers which diversify and seek higher flame resistance, visual attractiveness, feeling, hygroscopic property, washing resistance, durability, and the like.
The above and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the description hereinafter.